Not every family is perfect
by PrussiaNerd
Summary: ; w ; My summaries are bad, so just come in here to read about a cute family of Francis, Arthur, Alfred and Matthew..


**Chapter One**

Big violet orbs stared up into beautiful blues. A smile was spread across a set of small pink soft lips as giggles and laughs pierced the air. "Papa papa~ Bounce me more, please please~" The pleased voice sounded feminine, although the voice belonged to the little Canadian boy, who was being bounced on his papa's knee as his twin sat across the table, complaining about breakfast as their mama yelled at him to eat it anyways. Burnt scones was the smell in the kitchen at the time, but the Frenchman and the Canadian were too busy to notice that, they were too busy goofing around to truly care for what the other family members were doing. "FRANCIS!"

Francis looked away from the Canadian boy on his knee as his name was called by his wonderful wife. "Oui Arthur?" He asked calmly to the other grown male in the kitchen. "Tell Alfred he isn't getting hamburger's for breakfast and that until he eats his scones he will not leave this table!" This caused the older man to groan and set Matthew, the Canadian boy, down. He went to attend to the American, patting his short blond hair gently. "Now, mon amour.. Listen to your mother. He slaved over the stove for this breakfast and it is only polite to eat it all.. But I know you like my cooking better. Tomorrow papa will promise to make the food, oui?" Blue eyes narrowed as the Frenchman was punched in the arm harshly by his wife.

"Don't tell the child that, Francis!" The angry voice of the Englishman called into the kitchens silence. Matthew had taken his twin, Alfred, by the hand and tugged him from the kitchen in fear that he would be hit too. "Why don't you listen to mama and papa?" The Canadian's voice sounded pissed and he was thrashing his tiny arms at his twin before the ahoge on his head got a harsh tug and pulled him back to reality. "Owwie! That hurt, Alfred!" He sounded even more angry now! Alfred supressed a whimper, he hadn't meant to tug that hard on the Canadians ahoge! But he had to remember he was strong for his age and kept his hands from going back to it. "ALFRED, GET IN HERE, YOU GIT!" The children hurried back to the kitchen.

* * * *

After a mere fifteen minutes, the exhausted Britishman had given up on forcing the American child to eat the burnt scones he had made. He knew he was just going to fail at getting the other to even consider touching them. Francis had his arms around the other males waist, nuzzling his cheek into the soft skin of his wifes cheek. "Don't worry, mon amour.. We don't all have the ability to cook.. But you still have the ability to love them.. So I will cook from now on, oui?" A sigh was a response at first, before words were found to back it up. "I just want them to love me as much as they love you.." Arthur's voice was a whisper, and it left a small pang of guilt in the Frenchman's heart.

Matthew came running into the house, tears streaking his face and dirt and blood covering his nightgown. He held a furry body in his own arms, his glasses crooked from nuzzling his face lovingly into the animal in his arms, he was comforting the whimpering beast. "Mama! Papa! It's hurt." The blond cried. It was Arthur's turn to win the heart of one of their children. Matthew wept into the body of the bear that was in his arms. Why a polar bear cub was in such a place, no one knew, and no one cared as the family worked together to bandage the animal.

Later on Alfred found Arthur cleaning the kitchen, he tugged his mama's pants until he looked down at him. "Hey.. Can I keep that bear?" He asked lightly, his blue eyes shining happily. "Oh, no Alfred. Matthew found him, it's only fair that he keeps him. Sorry love." He patted the boys head in attempt to cheer him up, since he got a large pout from the other. "That's not fair! I found him, he just brought him back home!" Arthur picked up the child, stroking his hair lightly as he continued to wash down the counter with one hand. "Sorry love. Father already promised Matthew he could have the bear. Let this be the end of this." The Englishman heard a soft 'hmph' before he set the child back down, watching him rush off into the home.

After little Matthew was cleaned up and nicely dressed in a white nightgown again, little feet could be heard on the higher level. Alfred pouted as he tried to watch his show on the ground level, in the family room. It was hard to focus on that when he knew his little twin brother was upstairs with his bear. He wanted the animal because he was use to getting everything.. Alfred truly wanted that bear, but he didn't truly love it like his brother. Matthew took a picture of the bear, and it hung in the childs room. And the family portrait was changed, it now involved a bear being held up in the younger twins hands, Alfred pouting from their mama's lap to his brother.

Sitting down on the couch, Francis tugged Arthur to his side, Matthew and Kumajiro in his lap, Alfred on his mama's lap. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.. to a not so perfect family.


End file.
